


Sonic 12.2

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has to put the new sonic through its paces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonic 12.2

Sat on the step leading up to the upper level, the Doctor was admiring his newest screwdriver. The TARDIS had impressed him this time. His long finger traced the metal trim that surrounded the inner core. He did like seeing the core. It was so intimate, he thought. He smirked to himself. Trust him to make a piece of technology sound sensual. Aloud, ‘But science and technology is just that, sensual.’ He looked up at the slowly rotating upper rotors. The names of his companions turning in a constant memorial. Idly, he thought about River. He never had put her name up there. Maybe he ought to but then again, he reminded himself, she wasn’t really just a companion was she?

‘Ah, wife.’ He sighed, remembering their last run in. ‘Not a companion. My beloved wife.’ Thinking of River, he stroked the sonic gently. ‘Gave you my sonic once. I know I did.. just not yet.’ He sighed. ‘Spoilers. But I already know.’

Activating it, the Doctor knew that a simple thought would send a signal to River’s that would make it activate too. She’d likely not know why right away but she’d suspect. Possibly not, though. Still, he triggered it and it began to hum. A quick thought and the hum became a vibration. Still thinking of River, the Doctor felt his body start to get warmer. With a smile, he shifted the sonic until it rested in the palm of his hand, the vibration gentle and relaxing. His other hand dropped from his thigh to between his legs, onto his groin.

‘Been some time,’ He muttered softly. ‘Should track River down.’ His large hand covered his entire growing bulge. Slowly massaging himself, he closed his eyes and sighed. Growing more aroused, he switched hands and rested the vibrating sonic against himself. His sigh became a groan at the pleasant thrumming against his member. 

Sitting back against the steps, he stretched out his long legs. Still with his trousers zipped up, the Doctor mentally nudged the setting of the sonic vibration up a little more. The change in intensity made him shiver slightly, his body getting even warmer. Without moving his one hand, he began to unbutton his waistcoat and pushed it open. Next, he began to unbutton his crisp white shirt until it too was open wide. Pressing the sonic tighter against himself, the vibration continued to pleasure him as he rubbed his own chest. His head tilted back, eyes half closed as he imagined River in his memory. 

Another mental nudge and the pitch of the sonic went up slightly, the buzzing harder against his throbbing erection. Deep, slow breaths passed his lips as he moved the sonic up and down his length. A slight lick of his lips before he left off rubbing his chest and was popping open the button of his trousers. The sonic slipped down under his trousers now, his hand buried there. The weight of the sonic, the vibration and the slight heat were all combining now to slowly build him to an orgasm. 

Not enough, he thought. Both hands came out of his trousers and he quickly unzipped himself. With a quick lift of his hips, he had his trousers down to mid-thigh. Exposed, his member was erect and quivering. With the sonic once more pressed against the length, the Doctor slid his free hand down between his legs, letting his testicles roll gently in his palm. Groaning now, his thoughts were fixed on River and a time when he had taken her to the Forest of Lights. Her face had been lit by the soft shimmering lights as she had been astride him, her hips rocking against him as they both luxuriated in the slow lovemaking they enjoyed so much together. 

A shudder went through his entire body as he peaked. He moaned River’s name aloud with his orgasm. His groan was ragged as the waves of his orgasm went through him. Pushing himself higher, he nudged the setting on the sonic up higher, tightening his grip around it and his erection until a further, more urgent wave of orgasm washed over him. Finally, he was emptied and just sat there, breathing slowly until his hearts began to slow down again. 

Opening his eyes, he looked down his nose to smile seductively. ‘I called.’ He said, River standing there watching him with one eyebrow arched at the sight of him half naked.

‘And you came.’ She teased him. 

‘And so shall you,’ He teased right back as he sat up and, with his long reach, was taking her by the hand and pulling her against him, kissing her properly.


End file.
